Bidston railway station
Bidston railway station is a railway station in Bidston, Birkenhead, on the Wirral, England. The station is situated at the junction of the West Kirby branch of the Wirral Line, which is part of the Merseyrail network, and with the Borderlands Line from Wrexham Central, operated by Arriva Trains Wales. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bidston_railway_station# hide *1 History **1.1 Signal Boxes **1.2 Engine shed and freight use *2 Facilities *3 Services *4 Future *5 Gallery *6 References *7 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bidston_railway_station&action=edit&section=1 edit The station was originally built by the Hoylake Railway in 1866 as an intermediate station on their line from Birkenhead to Hoylake. After the extension of this line to West Kirby in 1878 to the west and into a new station to the east at Birkenhead Docks (the current Birkenhead North station), through trains to Liverpool commenced in 1938 when the London Midland and Scottish Railway electrified the line to West Kirby. In 1896 the North Wales and Liverpool Railway opened their line to Hawarden Bridge, which joined the Wrexham, Mold and Connah's Quay Railway line to Wrexham. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bidston_railway_station.jpgThe station in 1961, facing towards Leasowe. The lines to the sidings and engine shed are in front of the signals to the left. Bidston Dee Junction signal box is behind the platform. During the earlier half of the twentieth century, Bidston station was known as Bidston Dee Junction and was a busy interchange between the Wirral line electric services and the Seacombe to Wrexham & Chester steam trains. In 1960 the Wrexham service (by now operated by diesel trains) was diverted east of Bidston to terminate at New Brighton and later to Birkenhead North.[1]However it was subsequently cut back to start and terminate at Bidston in October 1978[2] and this remains the situation today. The station has always been primarily a transfer point between trains, relatively isolated from everywhere, by foot, except Bidston Village, which remains the position today. Until 1970, the approach road was just a track and not properly surfaced. Signal Boxeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bidston_railway_station&action=edit&section=2 edit Bidston had four signal boxes in 1899.[3] These signal boxes were situated alongside the Dee, West, East and North junctions. The nearest to the station was the Bidston Dee Junction box.[3] The second Dee Junction signal box was built in the 1930s by theLondon, Midland and Scottish Railway, and was much larger than the earlier signal box which had been built by the Wirral Railway.[4] This signal box had a 65-lever frame and also took over the operation of Bidston North Junction, when built.[4] Bidston Dee Junction signal box was closed on 17 September 1994, and demolished two months later on 20 November.[4] Engine shed and freight usehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bidston_railway_station&action=edit&section=3 edit Bidston station had a nearby engine shed. Bidston engine shed, shed code 6F,[5] principally operated the Wrexham line. The building was somewhat south of the running lines, halfway between Bidston and Birkenhead North stations.[2][3] The shed was built by the Manchester, Sheffield and Lincolnshire Railway in 1897 and had two tracks inside.[5] The shed had a water tank and a coaling stage for steam locomotives. Examples of locomotives, which could be found at the shed, included theLNER Class J94 Austerity, which was used around the Birkenhead docks, and the BR Standard Class 9F, which hauled iron ore trains from Bidston Dock to the John Summers steelworks in Shotton.[5] The engine shed closed on 11 February 1963, and its allocation of locomotives was transferred to Birkenhead Mollington Street depot.[6] The shed remained intact for several years after closure.[6] Several sidings were situated adjacent to the eastern side of the station, south of the running lines.[3][7] These sidings had been built prior to 1899,[3] and were removed in the 1960s-70s. A Tesco supermarket now occupies the site of these sidings. The station was the nearest to the former Bidston Dock. The adjacent Bidston East Junction gives access to the former Birkenhead Dock Branch line, but this has been disused by freight workings since the mid-1980s and is still so at present.[8] Facilitieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bidston_railway_station&action=edit&section=4 edit The station has a booking office, and a 19-space car park. The station is staffed, at all times during opening hours, and has platform CCTV. Each platform has open-air seating. There is a payphone, next to the ticket office, on platform 1.[9] The station provides a "Park and Ride" service. There are a further 198 car parking spaces,[10] which are free to use for travellers, with lighting columns and CCTV to meet Merseytravel's Travelsafe requirements. Construction of the new car park was completed in 2010. As yet, there is no access, to the platform, for passengers with wheelchairs or prams, as access is by staircase only. Platform access has not been modernised to the standard of that at Hooton. In early 2014 a new waiting shelter opened which includes a new ticket office, new seating and a new toilet. Serviceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bidston_railway_station&action=edit&section=5 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:BidstonSign.jpgBidston railway station signhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:150240_departs_Bidston.JPGAn Arriva Trains Wales service, waiting to depart from platform 2, which is also used by Merseyrail services to West Kirby Currently, services run every 15 minutes (Monday to Saturday daytime) to West Kirby & Liverpool,[11] and every hour to Wrexham. Services to and from Wrexham usually terminate/start from platform 2, which is also used by West Kirby trains. Liverpool-bound trains use platform 1. During the evenings, trains operate every 30 minutes to West Kirby & Liverpool and every two hours to Wrexham (all day on Bank Holidays), with an approximately 2.5 hourly service (six departures total) on Sundays.[12] Merseyrail services are provided by Merseyrail's fleet of Class 507 and Class 508 EMUs. Services to Wrexham are usually provided by an Arriva Trains Wales, double-carriage, Class 150/2 "Sprinter" DMU. Though, in the past, services have been provided with an Arriva Trains Wales, single-carriage, Class 153 "Super Sprinter" DMU. Futurehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bidston_railway_station&action=edit&section=6 edit Proposals have been made to electrify some or all of the Borderlands Line and possibly incorporate it into the Wirral Line services, but no commitment has been made.[13] Category:1866 introductions